Others Like Me: Naruto Meets the Jinchūriki Council!
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: AU. Title is rather self explanatory.


A/N: I'm thinking this will be a one-shot, but that could change.

Disclaimer is on my profile.

_Others Like Me: Naruto Meets The Jinchūriki Council!_

"What is the progress on finding the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki?" asked Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage of Kiri. His pink eyes drifted amongst the other jinchūriki, all sitting atop their bijū. The Sanbi, Isobu, was a squat turtle with a single eye visible through the jagged, grey armor that coated its body. The tails were tipped with coral as they swayed, low to the ground.

"Other than being in Konoha, we know very little," Rōshi said. The traveling Iwa-nin sat atop the Yonbi, Son Gokū. The crimson monkey had been quiet, staring down the other bijū. "Jiraiya of the Sannin has done a good job at keeping our spy networks away from the civilians of Konoha."

"What about the upcoming Chūnin Exams?" Utakata asked. The former nuke-nin of Kiri then blew out a couple bubbles, getting a gurgling squeal out of Saiken, the Rokubi. The giant slug's squeaking voice and childish personality worked well with the laid back Utakata.

"Only ones of us that could get into that would be Gaara and Fū," Yugito said, crossing her arms. The spotty symbol of Kumogakure shined under the small beam of light that passed over her. "They're inexperienced kids. Just do it yourself, Yagura. Send a couple strong teams in good faith to Hiruzen and use a sensory technique to find the gaki." Her arms loosened and a hand soon slipped into the burning blue fur of Matatabi, the Nibi. The large cat's yellow and green eyes slanted as it purred.

"Calm down and think it through, Yugito. Don't you trust our little sis and bro? Yeah." Everyone groaned at Killer B's attempted rap. "Just let little Ichibi and Nanabi track down the Kyūbi. Fool, ya fool." His hands matched the strange forms that Gyūki, the Hachibi, made.

"I hate to say it, but B is correct, Yugito," Han said. His bright red steam armor stood out against the milky skin of Kokuō, the Gobi. "They are both Genin and are from villages friendly with Konoha. Iwa and Kumo are on bad terms while Kiri is still recovering from Madara manipulating Yagura. Plus, those two need friends other than us and Gaara's brash, loudmouth sister."

Shukaku laughed while Gaara scowled at Han. "Do not speak about Temari like that, Han. I already have to deal with my disrespectful father, the Kazekage, and Kankurō."

"Somebody needs to get the sand out of their pants," Fū said. She paused, as if she had heard something. "Chōmei and I have to leave. There's something wrong in Taki and I'm on guard duty for the Hero's Water Tree. Shibuki gets home today and he's the one who assigns teams for the Chūnin Exams."

"Then go, Fū," Yagura said. The minty-green haired girl nodded as she disappeared alongside the Nanabi, a looming beetle with six wings and a slinky tail.

* * *

><p>Fu's eyes opened to spot a group of nuke-nin entering the Hero Water's Tree through one of the passages hidden around the base. Scowling, two wings formed out of her lower back and she flew down to a concealed entrance halfway down the tree. Slipping through, she heard shouting before watching two kids – Genin like her – get tossed out. One was professional in his dark blue, high collar shirt. His partner, on the other hand, was wearing a jumpsuit dominated by orange. It wasn't a rust orange like her eyes; it screamed "kill me now."<p>

"Stop wasting my time, brats. I'll give you this one chance to run away." It took a second before Fū recognized the man's faded bandana and stubbly beard. _Suien. What are you doing here? Have you really come back for the Hero's Water?_

"I'm not going to run away! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become the strongest Hokage ever! Believe it!" Fū was utterly shocked by the kid in orange. He had the guts to tell a former jōnin, even if he was from a minor village, that he would become the most powerful shinobi ever.

Suien laughed. "Good one brat. I'll kill you first, _Naruto Uzumaki_." The named genin growled, tired of older shinobi not taking him serious.

"Calm down, dobe," the other genin said. Fū found herself surprised that the words did nothing to smother the blonde's growing rage. And then she felt a pulse of chakra flow through him. One she recognized all too well.

"**So that's Kurama's jinchūriki. Be careful around him, Fū-chan**," Chōmei said. "**I can already tell that he has no idea what he's doing. It's as if he has only known about his state for a few months**."

Fū paused at the last part. "How could he not know? He has the Nine Tails in him! Wouldn't the Leaf be conditioning to make him a weapon?"

"**The Leaf has always been different from the other villages due to the Shodaime's Will of Fire. Do not ask me to explain it, for I don't understand**."

Nodding, Fū watched as the Nine Tail's Jinchūriki fought Suien. The kid in orange was sloppy and inefficient. The Nine Tail's chakra remained inside of his system, resisting any attempt to be manipulated into a cloak.

_Not like he's trying to use it_. The other genin with black hair jumped up high, performing hand signs. Ending on a tiger seal, his lungs expanded.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A massive, rippling ball of fire roared out of his mouth, giving the kid in orange breathing room.

"Dobe, we need to come up with a plan."

"It's hard to come up with something when a teme keeps calling you dobe."

'Teme' groaned. "Fine, Naruto. What have you discovered fighting Suien."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Other than those annoying water jutsus he uses to keep me back? Not much." They paused, nervous, at hearing a refreshed sigh.

"That's what I needed to get the edge," Suien said. He dropped a container and Fū paused, eyes wide. "The Hero's Water will allow me to deal with you two quickly, stubborn pests." Water leaped to his hand. "Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba." Sasuke's Sharingan had problems following Suien, as he sliced up Naruto. The blond was able to hold his ground for a couple seconds before a nasty slice threw him up into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, his red eyes pulled to his teammate. His eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. Turning to the nuke-nin, he growled. "I'm going to show you the power of the Uchiha's Sharingan."

Suien laughed. "You are no Itachi or Kakashi, boy. You only have what, two tomoe?" He raised his sword.

"I'll show you."

Before either could charge, a foul chakra filled the air. They looked over at where Naruto had fallen to see that he was standing. Orange, bubbling fluid surrounded him. Sasuke felt his skin crawl and he stepped out of the way between Suien and his teammate. The nuke-nin stared at Naruto, the feeling of the chakra oddly familiar. As he placed it, a voice echoed through the enclosed space.

"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!"

Suien roared as his vision went white. Naruto breathed in a scent that seemed familiar and the voice in the back of his head, telling him to kill, said "Chōmei." He ignored it, charging the nuke-nin. They became a mess of slicing chakra and water. Bubbling with orange and blue, their fight expanded into a mass of liquids before exploding. Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion, the strange, orange chakra gone. Suien, however, stood over him, panting.

"I don't know how you burnt out so quickly, brat, but lucky for me you did." He spat on the genin. "I'll deal with you after I skin the other two."

"Two?" Sasuke asked. Fū walked up beside him.

"You shouldn't have returned Suien. I'm going to take you down." She cracked her knuckles as beetles emerged from the red container on her back. "Not even the Hero's Water will give you a chance to defeat me." Forming two blades with Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba, Fū charged the nuke-nin. He brought his own sword up, blocking both with a twisting motion. She disengaged the right blade, swiping at his ankles with it while pushing hard with the left blade.

Suien jumped away. "You've improved." The beetles suddenly swarmed him, biting and stinging. Broad strokes with the hardened water convinced them to flee, leaving him a reddish mess. Thin trails of blood coated his body.

"It's over, Suien. The Hero's Water is fading from your system and what chakra you have isn't enough to defeat both me and the Uchiha."

Glaring, Suien brought his blade out in front of his body. "Suiton: Gishiki Seisei!" He slammed the sword into his chest and his body took on the same, pale blue color. It expanded, flooded with a brighter blue – chakra – before collapsing. There was an explosion of water, condensed into brittle needles that flew in every direction. Fū moved on instinct, lunging forward to protect Naruto while shielding herself with her twin water swords.

"It's over," a commanding voice stated. A man with a vest and vertical, grey hair stood in the clearing behind Sasuke. "Shibuki and the other ninja of the village are cleaning up the trouble elsewhere." His single eye fell on Fū. "Go report to him what happened here. I'll look after my cute genin." He smiled, at least Fū assumed he did. She hadn't noticed the mask initially.

"And you are?"

He appeared shocked. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Jõnin of Konoha. I'm known as the Copy Ninja, in case you wish to search for me in a bingo book. Get going."

Fū nodded and wings sprung from her back. She took to the air and left the tree, searching for Shibuki.

Back inside, Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Naruto did," Sasuke whispered, staring at the boy in orange. "At least, that's part of the story. I have no idea what he did, but there was this chakra." He looked up at Kakashi. Sasuke felt the same he did after confronting Itachi the night the Uchiha clan had been destroyed. "It was so foul. I wanted to curl up and die, it was so bad." A moment passed as Kakashi's fears were confirmed. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"It is not my place to tell, Sasuke. When Naruto is certain that he can trust you and Sakura with the truth, he'll tell you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your assistance, Team Seven. I know it wasn't part of the mission's parameters, but sticking around to help out with both the attack and the aftermath has been a nice show of friendship between out villages," Shibuki said. Almost a week had passed since Suien's attack upon Takigakure. Naruto had slept for three days after the attack and had been unnaturally quiet since. His eyes remained fixed on the tan girl with mint colored hair and orange eyes that stood next to Shibuki. There was something about her he couldn't place. Something important.<p>

"Konoha shinobi don't hesitate to help a friend," Kakashi said. "Our Will of Fire guides us to help those who need it."

"And may it continue to guide you," Shibuki said. "I'm certain you are all ready to return to your home. I wish you all safe journey." Team Seven nodded, said their goodbyes to the Taki leader, and left.

"Is there a reason you wished to be here, Fū?"

She paused. "Yes, Shibuki. I was hoping you'd allow my team to go to the Chūnin Exams in Konoha."

"I'm sure you want to go for more than just a chance to get a promotion."

"Naturally. That Naruto, with the orange." Fū paused to look up at Shibuki, who appeared confused. "He's like me."

Shibuki looked in the direction Team Seven had departed before returning to Fū. "Are you certain?" She nodded. "Well, then I'll talk to your Jõnin-sensei about the Chūnin Exams."

* * *

><p>In the week since returning from Takigakure, life had seemed to be getting better for Naruto. His relationships with Sasuke and Sakura were improving, even if the latter continued to shoot down his requests for a date. Kakashi had begun working harder to train them as a group, giving Naruto private taijutsu lessons to match his abuse of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Not only that, but they were going to compete in the Chūnin Exams, which were to start in a couple days.<p>

However, there was this strange feeling he had, as if someone was watching him. He had felt it before, back when he trained by himself in the woods. But this feeling was different. It was as if whoever was watching him wanted something from him. He pondered these feelings as the last cup of instant ramen he had cooked.

He glanced out the window, spotting something strange. The microwave beeped, signaling that his food was ready, but Naruto felt more curious than hungry. He opened the window and poked his head outside. Looking around, he spotted a ball of sand that looked like an eyeball hovering near a tree.

Climbing onto the windowsill, Naruto called out, "I've got you now!" Leaping, he was soon in the same tree as the eyeball. It followed him, and just as he moved in to stab it with a kunai, broke apart.

"You are unremarkable, Naruto Uzumaki."

The deep voice came from a boy a little larger than Naruto with green eyes and red hair. The symbol for love was imprinted on his forehead and a large, peanut shaped gourd rested on his back.

"Who're you calling unremarkable?" Naruto shouted. "You've been spying on me! I must be more important than 'unremarkable'."

The boy gave him a bored look. "I expected more out of the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi." Naruto paused, staring at the boy in fright.

"Who are you?"

He finally smiled. "I am Gaara of the Sand. I have come here with my siblings, Kankurō and Temari, for the Chūnin Exams. I am also the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi." Naruto gave him a dumb look.

"And that's supposed to mean what to me?"

Gaara paused, almost falling out of the tree. "It means I'm like you. I have a demon sealed inside of me."

"Then why didn't you say that?" Naruto said, almost shouting. He looked at Gaara's blankly annoyed face. "That word you said, chinjukiki – "

"Jinchūriki."

"Yeah, that. What does that mean?"

Gaara's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Naruto held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I just found out about the Kyūbi five months ago." He watched as the redhead slapped his forehead, displacing some of the sand held tight against his skin by chakra "Hey, Old Man Hokage didn't tell me or let anyone tell me hoping I could have a normal childhood."

Gaara looked up and laughed. "I can't blame him, then. Would you be interested in hearing about my childhood?"

Naruto laughed, rubbing his head. "So we're going to exchange stories? Cool! It was your idea, so go on. Tell me."

"It starts the day I was born. My father, the Yondaime Kazekage, sealed the Ichibi into me before I was born. Doing so killed my mother. She lived long enough to name me, though." Gaara looked down. "I had no friends, growing up. Everyone was afraid of the sand, my barrier. The only person who treated me kindly was my uncle Yashamaru. I trusted him.

"He betrayed that trust when he attempted to assassinate me. After that, I retreated into a personality of bloodlust and loneliness."

Naruto squinted. "Something changed. Why else would you have searched me out?"

"What changed was that I met Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage and the Sanbi's Jinchūriki."

Gaara enjoyed the look of shock on Naruto's face. "Wait, you mean someone like me and you is the leader of a village?" He nodded. "That's great! I'll definitely become Hokage!" He paused. "Could I meet Yagura?"

A familiar voice called out from the closest tree. "I told you so, Gaara." Fū emerged from the tree, floating down on insect wings, and grinned at Naruto. "What's up, blondie?"

"Hey! You're the girl with the cool eyes from Taki!" Fū frowned.

"That's me, although I thought you'd comment on my wings." She turned to Gaara. "You know B is gonna ask for you to pay up when we introduce Naruto."

Gaara only nodded as sand swirled around him. "I must go. We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki. Fū will fill you in on what you must know before you meet Yagura and the others." The sand formed a cocoon around him before cracking. As the pieces fell, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Naruto shouted as Fū shook her head.

"Don't worry about it; he does that stuff all the time." She stood up, placing fists on her hips. "Show me where you feel most at peace in the village."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly laughing. "You'll make fun of me."

Fū laughed. "Nonsense. My spot in Taki is this one branch on the Hero's Water Tree that looks over the valley leading towards Kusagakure."

"Fine. Follow me." Naruto took off, blazing across the village. Fū found it difficult to keep up with him, especially when they passed through the civilian and market areas of town. Soon enough they reached the edge of the village and before them was a looming mountain with four, stern faces watching over the village.

"The Hokage Monument," Fū said, surprised. "Why here?"

They zoomed up to the top of the Yondaime Hokage. "Because one day my face will be up here, watching over the village. I'm serious about becoming Hokage. I want to protect everyone in this village, especially those precious to me." Naruto sat down. "Even though I'm angry at him for sealing the Kyūbi into me, I've always aspired to be like the Yondaime." Naruto laughed, facing Fū. "So now what?"

"Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes and focus on your seal." Fū sat in front of Naruto, taking his hands in hers. "After this, you'll just have to come back to this spot and focus on your seal." The world morphed around Naruto and he felt his body sucked into oblivion. He held his eyes shut tight until he heard low voices. Then he noticed the fur he was sitting on. Opening his eyes, Naruto gapped at the sight.

Around him were eight massive monstrosities. Looking around, he only recognized Fū, who was on the other side of a large, dark man sitting atop an ox with eight tentacles.

"Welcome to the Jinchūriki Council. We'll do our best to not be a hassle. Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kumo's Lord Jinchūriki, Killer B. Yeah," the man with dark skin rapped.

Naruto stared at him for a second before a light seemed to go off in his head. "It's great to be here, Killer B. I'll do my best to contain the Kyūbi." The low groans coming from the others faded, shocked that Naruto had returned Killer B's rhymes.

"Enough, you two," a commanding voice said. Naruto looked over, confused. A young man sitting on an armored turtle spoke. "I am Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage and I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki. This is a place for us Jinchūriki to get together, so that we can talk and heal. We've all experienced a lonely childhood."

"Yeah, and I have too." Naruto paused, looking down at the Kyūbi. It looked up at him with a sly grin. "I've also made some friends. People who've kept me away from the darkness." His head came up. "It started with just Old Man Hokage and the Ichiraku's. But then there was Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan and Sasuke. I'll protect them all."

Yagura smiled. "Good. You've already met Gaara and Fū, and from the rapping I'm sure you'll get along well with Killer B." He looked to his left. "We'd be mistaken not to introduce ourselves."

There was a rumbling from beneath Yagura. "Do you know the Kyūbi's name?"

Naruto looked down and shouted. "You have a name?"

The Kyūbi growled. "When the gaki is ready, I'll tell him."

The Sanbi nodded. "Fine then. However, I am Isobu, the Sanbi."

"I am Yugito Nii of Kumogakure."

"I am Matatabi."

"I am Rōshi of Iwagakure. You remind me of a Konoha-nin I fought during the Third Shinobi War, Uzumaki. We were all told to retreat if we saw him."

"Enough with the praise. If the Kyūbi will be stubborn, so will I," the Yonbi said with a glower.

"I am Han of Iwa."

"Kokuō"

"I am Utakata of Kiri."

"Saiken."

"You already know Fū-chan, but I am Lucky Seven Chōmei."

"I am the mighty Gyūki, partner of Killer B."

The Kyūbi grumbled. "You've picked up that human's annoying speech pattern. Thankfully, I haven't acquired the taste for ramen that this gaki and his bossy mother."

The chamber went silent until Rōshi spoke. "Don't speak of Kushina Uzumaki like that." He noticed every eye was on him. "I had my suspicions when Fū told us the name 'Naruto Uzumaki'. I encountered Kushina once during the war. Konoha called her 'the Red Hot Habanero,' but we called her 'the Red Death'. Even to this day, children in Iwa are told stories about her in hopes that they'd either become strong or that they'd behave."

Naruto became sullen. "This has been nice, but I have much to think about." He forced a smile. "I'll come back, believe it!"

The Jinchūriki and their Bijū faded. Konoha slowly came back into view, with the green village, the red of the Hokage's Tower, and the tan face of Fū.

"Naruto, I'm sor– "

"Don't worry about it, Fū-chan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be fine." He paused, an idea coming to mind. "You want to go get Gaara and get some ramen?"

Fū smiled. "Sure."

A/N: If you've read the first chapter/prologue of _Uncertainties_, I'll be trying to post that ASAP. I have about four different fanfiction projects I'm working on right now.

Special Techniques:

- Suiton: Gishiki Seisei (Water Release: Ritual Purification): A-Rank Technique, 0% survival rate. Purifies the body, turning it into water. Chakra then draws it in before releasing the water in a destructive wave, which can have its form manipulated based on the user.


End file.
